1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of producing a laminated composite comprising at least one core layer with at least one covering layer, the layers to be interconnected being assembled in the form of strips and being acted upon with the desired laminating pressure between laminating rollers in the roll gap by adjustment of the gap height. Also within the scope of the invention is a laminating mechanism suitable for carrying out the method.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the conventional roll laminating of one or more core layers with single or double sided covering layers to produce laminated composites, such as e.g. plastic cores clad with metal sheets, the layers to be joined together are assembled as strips and subjected to the desired laminating pressure in the roll gap between two rollers. As the laminating can take place only in the roll gap and the laminating zone is consequently very short, with conventional two roll laminating facilities only a small amount of heat can be introduced into the composite, which results in a slow rate of manufacture. An increase in production rate can be obtained using a double strip press. The investment requirements for such a press are, however, very much higher than for a roll-laminating facility.